Jack O'Lantern
Jack O'Lantern was the main antagonist in the Halloween special, Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween. History According to Grim, Jack was a prankster in medieval Endsville, which is presumed to maybe between the 1500-1600s. He was pleasant, but he loved to pull pranks on the townspeople (sawing chair legs, changing road signs, 'kick me' signs, etc). He is also shown to have (presumably) invented a couple pranks and gags too (such as chattery teeth). The only problem with his pranking was that he never knew when to stop, sometimes pulling several pranks in a row on the same person, and occasionally pulling pranks that resulted in someone getting hurt (the road sign change resulted in someone walking off a cliff). He had a problem with it, doing it constantly, apparently bad enough to force the townspeople to have an intervention about him, and ultimately, getting rid of him by sending their humorless queen a prank gift and framing Jack for it, knowing that the Queen would punish him. She sent a knight to his house to kill him for the harmless prank. When Grim came to reap his soul, the prankster refused to go. Jack managed to steal Grim's scythe (by tickling him into dropping it), and struck a deal with him, the scythe for immortality, so he could keep playing pranks forever. Unfortunately, Grim (who doesn't like being tricked) lopped off his head after giving him immortality, resulting in Jack needing to replace it with a pumpkin, causing Jack to be shunned by society and forcing him to only be able to play his pranks on Halloween, when he could fit in with the ghouls and costumed people. This slowly caused him to become bitter towards Endsville and society, but most of all, towards Grim. Before he managed to start his yearly pranks in Billy & Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween, he ran into Billy with Grim's scythe. After realizing that the scythe belonged to the Grim Reaper, he tricked Billy the same way he tricked Grim, stole the scythe, and then used it to possess pumpkins with the spirits of demons, with the ultimate goal of chopping off Grim's head with the scythe as revenge, since "any head cut off by the Grim Reaper's scythe stays off forever." After Jack was defeated, Grim sent him to the underworld. There, he was beaten up by many humorless demons for pulling a prank on them. Jack also makes an appearance in the video game, and was mentioned during the trial scene in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. Personality Grim described past Jack as "a pleasant guy." Jack is a trickster, playing pranks and tricks for amusement, and to get what he wants, such as when he tricked Grim into giving him immortality (although this is the only time he is known to use his trickery for anything other than playing pranks). Unlike Boogey, who plays pranks to be cruel, he plays pranks for humor, and does not seem to have malicious intentions towards his victims before he is decapitated. He does not even seem to realize that the townspeople in Endsville are sick of his tricks, and acts friendly towards those he pranks while he still has his head. The fact Grim referred to him as a pleasant guy seems to confirm this. It is stated that Jack didn't know when to stop playing pranks, which is what resulted in the townspeople getting sick of him. He is also shown to enjoy making other kinds of jokes, such as all the head puns he made before trying to cut of Grim's head. After being decapitated by Grim, Jack became bitter, and holed himself up in his house, only coming out on Halloween to play pranks, because he feels he can't go out the rest of the year because he is a "pumpkin headed freak." However, he has retained his sense of humor despite his bitter attitude. However, he also pranks Billy when they meet, presumably because he is annoyed by him. During this prank, he takes no visible humor from the action, suggesting that he only played that one to try and get Billy out of the way. Additionally, he does seek revenge on Endsville after he has a pumpkin head because of his isolation, as he partially blames society for not understanding him, suggesting his attitude changed as a result of his isolation. The only thing/being that Jack truly fears is the knight that was sent by the queen to kill him as he reacted with great terror when Irwin was dressed like the knight in Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween. Abilities Jack is a clever trickster, and as such, is very good at playing pranks, and using his pranks to get what he wants, such as tricking Grim into giving him immortality. Even Grim says he "underestimated his power" when Jack used his feather to tickle him. He also invented many different gags and tricks. When he steals Grim's scythe from Billy, he seems to know exactly how to use it, and uses it to summon the spirits of the dead to create a pumpkin army. However, other episodes have hinted that anyone with the scythe can easily use it. Appearance Before Decapitation With a head, Jack had orange hair, a long nose that was red at the end, and a pair of buck teeth. He dons a blue hat with a purple stripe and red feather, a white collared tunic, a brown belt with a silver buckle, blue tights, and a pair of curled tip shoes. After Decapitation The only difference between his current appearance and his previous appearance is that he now dons a pumpkin head. He also has a large tooth on the bottom of his mouth carved in. His eyes (and sometimes mouth) are lit up, as most jack-o-lanterns are. Trivia *Jack's story is loosely based on legends of Stingy Jack, where a town drunk named Jack makes the devil promise never to take his soul to Hell, but because Jack is unable to go to Heaven because of his deeds, this means he is stuck between Heaven and Hell, with nothing but an ember inside a hollowed turnip (turnips were originally used to make jack-o-lanterns) to guide his way. **This is similar to how Jack made Grim give him eternal life, only to be stuck with a pumpkin head and unable to interact with others. **Furthermore, both characters used trickery and made a deal to get what they wanted. Stingy Jack got the Devil to never take him to Hell by trapping him and only letting him go after he promised to never take his soul. Jack O'Lantern took Grim's scythe and refused to give it back until Grim granted him eternal life. ** Along with the previously mentioned similarities, they both are named Jack and both are associated with jack-o-lanterns. *His feather is missing in several shots, even when he has not taken it off of his hat. However, in some shots he has a feather in his hat while using the feather. * When he has his pumpkin head, Jack looks very similar to The Scarecrow, one of the main villains of the Batman series. This is most likely a coincidence however, and The Scarecrow does not usually have a pumpkin head. It is more likely he was meant to look like a generic scarecrow, instead. ** He also looks similar to many interpretations of The Headless Horseman. Gallery See Jack O'Lantern/Gallery See also *Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween *Harum Scarum es:Jack Linterna category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters of only appearance Category:Supernatural characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Males Category:Monsters